


O...Hoc Est Quod Intelligitur

by jamtoday



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamtoday/pseuds/jamtoday
Summary: * Based on a true story
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 21





	O...Hoc Est Quod Intelligitur

**Author's Note:**

> * Based on a true story

Nicolo thinks now, as he sees Yusuf bathing in the river (cold, but a welcome relief to be clean of travel-grime) -- waist-deep in the water, lithe and long-limbed and with muscles across his chest and back, rubbing harsh soap over his curly head and squeezing his eyes shut to lessen the sting -- that perhaps he misunderstood what God was telling him, when He chose not to set Nicolo's heart towards pursuit of woman.


End file.
